Administrative Core: The Administrative Core of the NIDA P30 Center brings together all activities that create centeredness. It fosters and promotes a collaborative research environment and enhances research synergy. The Administrative Core provides structure for a variety of formal and informal meetings to exchange scientific ideas. It also provides administrative support for the investigators who utilize the P30 Core facilities. Some of the services that the Administrative Core provides include the following: [unreadable] Assures that the other Cores are utilized for maximum effectiveness and efficiency [unreadable] Coordinates the use of shared resources [unreadable] Coordinates a seminar series and other scientific meetings [unreadable] Insures that there are mechanisms in place to foster collaborations [unreadable] Aids in recruitment of new participating projects [unreadable] Houses a small library and meeting facility for members of the Center [unreadable] Aids in the preparation of grants and reports [unreadable] Processes orders for all supplies and equipment related to the activities of the Center;maintains all grant expenditure and account balance data, and provides the financial data needed for the Center [unreadable] Orders, stores and distributes scheduled drugs for researchers in the Center [unreadable] Insures quality control and promotes scientific excellence throughout the Center [unreadable] Plans meetings with the Outside Advisory Committee [unreadable] Organizes retreats for CSAR members Our NIDA P30 Center is governed by a Steering Committee which is composed of the Center Director, Co-Directors, and Core Directors. The Steering Committee meets regularly as part of the Administrative Core to discuss research goals and directions, membership in the Center, use of the core facilities, and potential pilot projects. The Steering Committee receives advice from an Outside Advisory Committee that is made up of three eminent researchers in the field, Drs. Mary Jeanne Kreek, Linda Porrino, and Phillip Peterson, who provide critical feedback about the Center's activities.